


In Sickness and In Health

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Flu, Hugs, Kisses, Lesbians, Love, Pearlina, Temperature, in sickness and health, marina wont let pearl leave, more kisses, nurse pearlie, pearl takes care of Marina, sensitive, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Marina gets sick and Pearl becomes her nurse for the day <3





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently orphaned my old story "Sick Days" because I really wanted to redo it! I hope you guys like this one better 💕

 

The morning was pleasant. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and Pearl was up and ready earlier then usual." _C'monnn_ babe.." She said "i  _know_ you're awake" she poked her girlfriends side, but no avail

"Rina..!" Pearl whispered gently. "Time to get up!"

Overnight, Marina was tossing and turning, she was hot one second, and cold the next. uncomfortable, and comfortable, coughing and breathing heavily all night long. But Pearl however, slept perfectly.

Gazing at Marinas face, Pearl noticed she looked off. Her eyes were squinted shut and her eyebrows furrowed inwards, Gently, Pearl reached out to stroke Marinas  cheek, offering love. all-though she was met instead with an unusual heat radiating from her face. She was sweating, and her breathing was quickened. Pearl looked at her in worry. "hey, Rina" she shook Marinas shoulder. "Baby, c'mon" The Inkling said, as she started to get worried. she shook a bit harder and The octolings eyes opened slowly, They were teary.

She moved her head up to face Pearl, who was looking down on her. "hey Hun" The worried Inkling said softly. a groggy, tired Octoling stretched, and spoke up "hey..how did you sleep babe?" all-though, she sounded hoarse, tired, weak..and hurt. It broke Pearls heart to listen to her speak with such pain. The inkling sighed and caressed Marinas face lovingly, "i slept okay..but did you..?" The Octoling grasped Pearls skinny wrist, and held her hand "not... the best..erm.. but i'm okay" The younger girls response was soft. "Marina" The elder Inkling spoke, "baby, i think you're sick.." with a scoff, Marina dismissed Pearls concern and loved on her grasped palm with her thumb. "i'm alright honey, just a bit tired is all.." she spouted quietly.

Pearl looked worriedly at her girlfriend, wanting that to be true. "honey, you've been seriously overworking yourself lots lately, you're sick...why else would you be practically dripping with sweat and talking like an old sea-horse" the Octoling once again dismissed her, insisting she was fine "Pearlie, i promise i'm not si-" she was interrupted by a coughing fit appearing out of nowhere, earning an almost immediate reaction from Pearl. She lifted her upright, bringing it to a stop. "yes you are, Marina." she said to Marina firmly "..let me take care of you, like you do for me"  Marina looked at her upset, just as she opened her mouth to refuse, Pearl cut her off "And don't say no, i'm not taking that" 

 

 

with a sigh, she obliged.

 

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

a few hours pressed on, and Pearl had gone to retrieve the thermometer from downstairs. She was just heading back into their room, when she noticed Marina was fast asleep. She stopped in her tracks, wanting to let her sleep but.. she really needed to know if she was doing that because she was tired/ or because she was getting worse.

she quietly padded into their room and crawled onto the bed, and sat on the right side of Marina, stroking her tentacle softly to soothe her awake. If it was anyone, Pearl was a very light sleeper, Marina however? was like a damn rock, she never budges.

 

  _Unless._

 

Pearl however knows  _exactly_   what to do.

 

The inkling slid under the covers, and hugged tight around Marinas bare waist, nuzzling herself into her right side, stroking her left side softly with the back of  her hand, moving up to its center, while placing soft kisses on her, dragging her finger lovingly across is back and forth.

Underneath her, she felt Marina jolt, with a following breathy laugh. Her long arms extended moving Pearls hands back. yawning, she stroked Pearls bobbed tentacles

"Hey honey" she spouted smiling, with a cough in-between, and a raspy sore voice. Pearl looked at her and admired her  _soft as hell_   expression, loving her. Everything was okay when she was around Marina, everything was safe, sound, nothing can take this away from her, she _loved_ her. "cod, i love you" She said aloud, staring at Marina

The Octoling chuckled lightly with her sore voice "you're so gay"

"i may be gay" Pearl exclaimed "but you know what you are?"

"what?" 

Pearl laughed quietly 

"mine..and sensitive on your tum" she said, rubbing it softly 

"teh, okay okay!" she said laughing, rolling her eyes, kissing Pearl on the cheek. "i know you are too" Marina replied.  Pearl scoffed, "Yeah yeah, now let me get your temperature for real, you big sap, you're really hot anyway"

The younger girl laughed, "hot? in which way?" 

Just realizing the girls pun, Pearl smiled "All the ways, dork"

rolling her eyes, Pearl grabbed the thermometer and looked at it with confusion, "um..Rina?" she asked inquisitively, "how do i use this thing..?"

Marina laughed, "here" She turned it on and placed it under her tongue. Few minuets go by, and the sacred 'beep' finally sounds. Pearl removed it slowly, reading it "jeez babe" she said surprised "100.5, that explains why you're so warm. at least its better then that 103.2 from earlier, Lets get these heavy blankets off, yeah? You should get some rest" she rolls them down, leaving just a sheet on her.

Marina smiled weakly, "thank you, Pearlie"

The Inkling smirked up at her, blush adorning her features "its nothing really, i just wanna make sure you feel okay hun!" 

 

 

"because after all" Pearl reassured her

 

"in sickness and in health, ill always be here for you"

 

...


End file.
